You're the Only One, Trust Me!
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: NO SUMMARY BUT THIS IS A HUNHAN ROMANCE FIC! ENJOY! INGAT REVIEW OKEH :3 (COMPLETED)


**You're The Only One, Trust Me!**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**YAOI, BOY x BOY**

**.**

**HUNHAN COUPLE**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

Lagi lagi luhan seperti ini. Duduk di pinggir lapangan hanya untuk memandang namja itu. Namja tinggi nan tampan yang sedang bermain basket.

Luhan menyukai semua yang ada pada diri namja itu. Bagaimana cara ia bermain basket. Bagaimana tangan kokoh nya mendribble bola itu. Bagaimana nafasnya yang terlihat tidak beraturan ketika memainkan bola basket itu. Bagaimana keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Tampan..." gumam luhan.

"Hey, siapa yang tampan?"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa" Spontan luhan berteriak keras dan hampir sukses terjungkal ke belakang.

Bagiamana tidak? Luhan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari namja itu sudah tepat berada di depannya. Belum lagi jarah wajah mereka yang errrr... cukup dekat!

"Hey hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan segera menggeleng cepat dengan wajah memerah "Ne tidak apa-apa"

"Haha~ ekspresi mu lucu sekali hyung."

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU?" pekik luhan sebal.

Sehun hanya terkikik sedangkan luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun melirik ke arah luhan lalu tersenyun jahil. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga luhan membuat jantung luhan hampir keluar dari sarangnya lalu berbisik "Kau manis hyung."

**BLUSH**

"YA! DASAR BOCAH!"

Langit sudah mulai gelap. Luhan berjalan pulang dengan merengut kesal. Hanya wajahnya, tapi hatinya? Haha~

"Ughh~ dasar sehun bocah jelek! Berani-beraninya menggodaku~!"

Langkah namja manis itu terhenti.

"Tapi.. aku senang~" ujar luhan pelan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Besok aku ke tempat itu lagi saja. Semoga sehun berlatih basket lagi seperti biasanya."

Luhan pun berjalan pulang dengan riang. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri membuat orang menatap nya aneh.

Ah sudahlah, namanya juga jatuh cinta.. hihi~  
ternyata cinta itu manis ya.

**Pukul 10.45 AM**

Waktunya luhan untuk pergi ke tempat sehun biasanya berlatih basket. Hari ini luhan membawa bekal untuk sehun. Sushi.

Ia berjalan dengan riang sepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya ia tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan namja pujaannya itu. Ia ingin segera memberikan bekal itu untuk sehun.

"Semoga sehun menyukainya" bisik luhan pelan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Luhan sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Ia melangkah dengan ringan menuju tepi lapangan itu. namun...

**DEG**

"I-itu apa?" luhan membulatkan matanya.

Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Ia melihat seorang wanita mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis sehun. Bahkan sehun terlihat senang hingga ia tidak menyadari luhan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mencegah air mata itu turun "Ahh kau bodoh luhan. Belum tentu sehun menyukaimu. Ia hanya suka menggodamu bodoh. seharusnya,aku tau jika sehun sudah memiliki pacar dan ia tidak akan menoleh padaku yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria."

Luhan pun berlari menuju rumahnya.

Untuk saat ini..

Ia benci dengan cinta.  
Karena cinta itu tidak selamanya manis.

Xi Luhan yang bodoh..  
Mungkin itu terdengar cocok untuk dirinya saat ini?

Pukul 13.00 PM

Sehun sedaritadi menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Ia tidak menemui namja manis yang biasanya duduk di tepi lapanganmelihatnya bermain basket.

Ada apa dengan namja itu?  
Apa yang terjadi padanya?  
Sakitkah ia?  
Apa jangan-jangan...

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia menolak untuk pikirannya yang satu itu. Tidak mungkin luhan sudah bosan melihat dirinya. Sebenarnya sehun ragu. Siapa tau toh luhan bosan melihatnya?

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?"

Sehun mengangguk "Gwaenchanayo yuri noona~.." ujar sehun lesu.

"Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja pada noona" yuri menatap sehun prihatin.

Sehun menggeleng lalu mengulum senyum "Nan jeongmal gwaenchana noona. Tidak usah mencemaskanku"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada noona tidak apa-apa kok. Yang terpenting selesaikan permasalahanmu dengan cepat. Noona tidak ingin masalah itu sampai membebani pikiranmu. Ingat! Pertandingan basket sudah dekat! Jangan mengecewakan noona yang sudah capek-capek melatihmu, arraso?"

Sehun tersenyun kecil "Arraso bu pelatih yang cerewet" jawab sehun jahil dan mendapay hadiah jitakan dari noona nya.

Rusa kecil?  
Kenapa kau tidak mengujungiku seperti biasanya?  
Ada apa denganmu?  
Apa kau bosan denganku?

**1 week later**

Hari ini pertandingan basket. Pikiran sehun masih tidak fokus. Yang ia pikirkan hanya luhan. Sudah seminggu ia tidak mengunjungi sehun!  
Hey, sehun pasti cemas bukan?

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Hey sehun-ah! Ingat bermain dengan baik hari ini! Jangan sampai konsentrasi mu buyar. Noona tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau kalah, arrachi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk malas. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan luhan. Tidak bisakah?

Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol air mineral di minimarket terdekat.

"Aku pergi membeli air mineral dulu ne.. annyeong noona" ucap sehun lalu langsung melesat pergi keluar.

Sehun berjalan tanpa semangat ke minimarket. Daritadi ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan luhan.

Sehun membuka pintu minimart dan masuk.

"Ajusshi, berapa semuanya?"

**DEG**

untuk saat ini sehun mematung seperti orang bodoh. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sehun menoleh. Ia melihat sesosok malaikat itu tengah berdiri di depan kasir. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja ini membawa nya kedalam dekapannya. Menanyakan kemana saja ia? Menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah pergi mengunjungi sehun lagi? Kenapa... banyak yang ingin sehun tanyakan!

"H-hyung.." bisik sehun serak.

Luhan membayar belanjaannya lalu berbalik. Dan ia tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan sehun.

"Se..hun.."

Luhan meronta-ronta dalam genggaman sehun.

"Lepaskan aku OH SEHUN! Kau dengar? LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan teriakan luhan. Yang ia rasakan sekarang, hatinya seperti ditusuk dengan kuat oleh sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam lalu dicabut dan lalu ditusuk lagi. Sangat sakit mendengar namja yang ia cintai dan ia rindu kini malah membentaknya. Meronta untuk minta dilepaskan.

Kemana luhan yang dulu?  
Luhan yang wajahnya selalu memerah jika ia goda?  
Luhan berubah.  
Namja manis itu berubah.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau tau aku merindukanmu? aku mencintaimu hyung! Jeongmal!"

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya "Kau masih berani mengatakan itu setelah kau bermesraan dengan wanita itu. Oh ayolah oh sehun, kau masih waras kan?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar sehun saat ini juga. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan sehun yang pura-pura tidak tau itu.

"Jadi kau pura-pura tidak mengerti oh sehun? haha, lucu sekali."

"LUHAN!" sehun membentak luhan dengan kuat bahkan ia tidak memanggil luhan dengan 'hyung'.

Sehun sangat kesal dengan perkataan luhan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan luhan. Wanita? Wanita siapa? Ia tidak ingat ia pernah berjalan-jalan dengan wanita. Oh ayolah, sehun ini gay! G-A-Y! Mana mungkin ia tertarik dengan wanita.

Luhan tampak terkejut dengan bentakan sehun. Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan sehun.

"Ck, bahkan kau sekarang membentakku. Aku jadi semakin yakin jika kau tidak mencintaiku dan kau hanya ingin MEMPERMAINKANKU! Betul bukan oh sehun-ssi?"

"Hyung! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Benar kan aku? Chukhahae! Kau terlihat cocok dengan wanita yang waktu itu dengan mesranya mengelap keringatmu itu."

Sehun mengingat-ngingat kejadian itu.

"Kau maksud yuri noona?"

"Aku ti-"

Drrt drrt

Sehun segera membuks ponselnya ketikaia merasakan ponsel nya bergetar.

"Yoboseyo yuri noona?"

"Ah.. mianhae noona. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Ne.. annyeong."

Sehun menutup ponselnya lalu melihat ke arah luhan.

"Sudah kuduga dari keka-"

Ucapan luhan terpotong ketika sehun menangkup pipi luhan dengan lembut.

"Dengar, aku tidak ada hubungan dengan wanita itu. Aku serius. Aku ada pertandingan basket setelah ini. Aku harap kau datang nanti ke pertandinganku. Setelah itu.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." ucap sehun lembut lalu mengecup bibir luhan sekilas dan pergi melesat ke pertandingan basket tersebut.

Luhan hanya dapat mematung disana sambil menyentuh bibirnya "M-mwoya? Ia mau menjelaskan apa padaku?" gumam luhan kesal namun dalam berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

Sehun sedaritadi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah para penonton. Ia berharap luhan benar-benar datang. Namun sampai peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai pun, ia belum melihat luhan.

**0-2**

"Astaga~ sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan bocah itu?" keluh yuri.

Sehun terlihat tidak fokus sekali. Pikirannya hanya luhan luhan dan luhan. Daritadi ia belum melihat luhan. Sampai...

"OH SEHUN FIGHTING! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak luhan keras membuat sehun dan semua yang ada disana melihat ke arah luhan.

Sehun melihat luhan tersenyum manis sekali. Tanpa sadar sehun mengulum senyum yakin.

Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu hyung -bisik sehun dalam hati.

"Aigooo~ aku kira kau tidak akan menang. Tapi, untung saja kau bisa mengejar team lawan! Bagus sekali oh sehun! Noona bangga padamu!" ucap yuri lalu menepuk pundak sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah yuri "Gomawo, sekarang aku harus pergi noona."

"Kemana?"

"Mengejar cintaku" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum yakin.

"Hyung!"

"Sehun.."

Seketika wajah luhan memerah ketika melihat sehun. Ia teringat kelakuan konyolnya tadi. Bisa-bisanya ia berteriak seperti itu.

"Ughh pabo luhan!" gumam luhan sangat pelan.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat luhan.

"Kau masih marah padaku hyung?" tanya sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang jelaskan wanita itu padaku!" tuntut luhan

Sehun terkikik "Tentu."

"Jadi siapa wanita itu?"

"Kau bodoh xi luhan" sehun masih terkikik.

Luhan membulatkan matanya "MWO?! Apa mak-"

"Ia pelatihku."

"Pelatih?" ulang luhan masih dengan mata yang bulat.

Sehun mengangguk "Ia melatihku bermain basket untuk pertandingan basket tadi, rusa kecil ku yang cemburuan~"

"Jinjja?"

Kini luhan merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir wanita itu adalah kekasih sehun.

"Tentu, yang kusukai hanya kau."

"Siapa?" tanya luhan pura-pura tidak tau padahal dalam hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga.

Sehun tersenyum yakin "Kau, Xi luhan. Rusa kecil ku yang manis~"

"Sehun-ah.." bisik luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Yeongwonhi saranghaeyo, Xi luhan (selamanya mencintaimu,xi luhan)" bisik sehun lalu mengecup bibir luhan sekilas.

**END**

Mian gaje ato ga ngefeellllll T.T  
Huwaaaaaaa T.T  
Semoga pd suka deh *lap ingus di baju sehun #plak

REVIEW nya jangan lupa /kecup satu2/ #dicekek


End file.
